


Flowers

by eddiekasp89



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Lesbian, Movie: IT (2017), Multi, Reddie, The Losers Club Love Each Other (IT), wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiekasp89/pseuds/eddiekasp89
Summary: I have always loved you, Richie.~Unknown
Relationships: Childhood Friends - Relationship, Girlfriends, Lesbians - Relationship, best friends - Relationship, mother and daughter - Relationship





	1. the call.

**Author's Note:**

> wlw reddie, the losers and everyone else will have the same names that they have in the movies.  
> lower case is intended !!  
> teen reddie au  
> set in the 1990s  
> this is my first fan fic that I made so I would appreciate it if you would read it and all !!!

_ "Richie! Richie!" with no answer Eddie started to panic, as she saw her friend get dragged away by the Bowers Gang. She was utterly terrified of what they might do to Richie. _

_ Eddie heard faint cries coming from Richie. "Eddie! Eddie!" Eddie didn't know what to do at that moment. Eddie started to panic even further once she saw Belch Huggins and Victor Criss coming her way, she quickly reached for her inhaler from her fanny pack. As they continued forward she drew two puffs from the inhaler, Eddie was frozen, she couldn't move. _

_ They inched toward Eddie getting closer and closer, they eventually reached her and gave her a haste punch to the abdomen. Belch and Victor quickly dragged Eddie towards Richie. Richie looked beaten, but she was still looking infatuated with Eddie, no matter the circumstances. Soon all Eddie saw was black. _

Eddie jolted awake due to her nightmare that just occurred. She lightly walked down the stairs and to the kitchen to where the phone was, hopeful to not wake her mother up, knowing of the consequences that would take place. Eddie dialed Richie's number, hearing the light buzzes coming through the speakers.

" _ Hello? _ " said a weary Richie

"Hi Richie, it's Eddie."

" _ I know who this is goof, what's up? _ " Richie seemed half asleep but she truly wanted to know why the shorter girl was up calling at this time of night.

"I had a dream again, y'know, the one that reoccurs." Eddie has always had the same dream, it started around 8th grade when she had more medication added to her list filled with placebos. Eddie doesn't know why it's this one, she tried but just couldn't.

" _ I'm on my way, Eddie spaghetti. _ " Richie has never known what the dream was, she was afraid that Eddie would just break down if she did. Seeing that Richie would just fracture.

"Please don't call me that, rich"

" _ Whatever,babe, see you in a few. _ " Richie hung up, on her way to comfort Eddie after the mysterious dream.

Along with that, hearing Richie call her babe made her heart rate pick up. Eddie had no idea why, she shrugged it off and went back to her room waiting for Richie to knock on her second floor window.


	2. the night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// slight homophobia  
> i hope you enjoy this chapter !!!  
> also there will be some fluff & angst.

Eddie heard light taps on her window, with that Eddie quickly opened the window and helped Richie inside. Richie looked out of breath, Eddie was only glad that Richie was here with her. Soon, Eddie started to break down crying, Richie put her arms around Eddie, making her feel comforted.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here for you eds..." Richie reassured Eddie, not wanting to make the situation worse.

"I know everything is okay, _for now_ at least."

"What do you mean by 'for now'?" Richie started to get more worrisome, what if something agonizing was gonna happen to Eddie?

"What if this dream becomes true? Every night it becomes more realistic, I'm scared if it actually becomes real, Rich." Eddie sounded sure that it would become true, which only terrified Richie more.

"There isn't anything to be worried about, lets only think about what's happening right now, steady your breathing for me." Richie just wanted Eddie's worries to go away, if she could blow them away like a child would blow a dandelion hoping for a wish, she could.

The two stood like that for ten more minutes, every now and then Richie asking Eddie if she was okay. They eventually started to lay down, Eddie not wanting Richie to leave till sunrise. There was an awkward space between the two until Eddie turned to face Richie, Eddie scooted forward, needing comfort at that moment. Richie putting her lanky pale arms around Eddie's small figure, they both felt at bliss at this moment. Everything was okay in the world of Richie _and_ Eddie. Both not wanting this to end.

They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, Eddie sleeping better than before. The alarm clock next to Eddie rang at six o'clock, notifying Richie that it was time to go home so Sonia wouldn't see Richie and Eddie cuddling with each other. Both Richie and Eddie knew that Sonia would be furious. 

Sonia knew about the rumors that circled around town about young Richie Tozier. None of the rumors were good, all being about how Richie secretly liked girls over boys, how she felt about women, how she was known as the town lesbian. Sonia was utterly disgusted with Richie, Sonia, not wanting that _thing_ near her sweet Eddie, not wanting Eddie to catch her disease.

Eddie knew what Sonia thought about Richie, Eddie knew that she would be in trouble with the older woman. Eddie still loved hanging around Richie, Eddie never saw the rumors, she only saw Richie.


	3. the morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically all the kids are gender-bent beside the adults

The next day was Monday, _the first day of senior year._ Eddie was terrified of what this year might bring, of what she would do after high school. Her mom was always pushing her to go to medical school, Eddie knew that she wasn't fit for the job that came along with it. Eddie definitely wasn't going to medical school.

Eddie was getting ready, listening to the best hits of the early 1990s, Eddie didn't really have a sense of music, he just listened to whatever was on the station. However, Eddie always adored Richie's taste in music, especially when they were in Richies beaten up ford escort. Richie would sing her heart out to Nirvana cassette tapes. Eddie adored how she would end up singing old love songs to Eddie, it always seems like it was _just_ for Eddie.

Eddie was done getting ready. Looking at herself in the mirror to see the final product of her outfit. It was a pair of khaki shorts and an oversized red polo. Eddie also wore pristine white sneakers the complemented the outfit. For Eddie's hair, it was worn pin straight with the wispy bangs that she decided that she would never get rid of, her hair was right below her shoulders, framing her face. Eddie walked downstairs, eating breakfast, about to say goodbye to her mother.

"Bye mommy, I'll miss you, have a great day," Eddie said, not really meaning it.

"Oh Eddie Bear, I hope you have an amazing day, don't forget to take your medication." Eddie hated when her mother called her _Eddie Bear,_ it reminded her when Sonia used it to manipulate her into taking medication that Eddie knew she didn't need. Sonia always used medication to make Eddie trapped under her wing, to make sure Eddie wasn't going to catch the _disease._ Eddie was terrified to not take the medication. Eddie was terrified of the punishment that would take place.

"I won't, mommy. Love you."

"I love you too. Also, make sure you don't hang out with that Tozier girl, I don't want you to catch that disease." Sonia said bluntly.

Eddie ignored the last part, Eddie knew that being a lesbian was a sin, but she refused to leave Richie.

Eddie quickly put her things together and giving her mother a kiss on her cheek. Eddie left out the front door walking a few blocks over to go to the Tozier residents to go to school with Richie, it was a thing the pair have always done since Richie got her driver's license back in sophomore year.

* * *

Richie had woke up excited that she had one more year till she could get out of this hell hole. Derry had never given Richie anything besides treacherous rumors that circled the small town. Richie's parents obviously knew about the rumors, they never cared, Richie was their daughter and would support her along the way. Richie's parents were proud of who their daughter came to be, and continue to be proud along the way. 

Richie quickly got ready getting dressed, Richie decided to wear what she would normally wear, a band t-shirt tucked in and a Hawaiian shirt that she adored. Richie just wore a pair of mom jeans that had a few holes and grass stains, Richie also wore converse that Eddie drew on the previous weeks before. Richie admired the face that Eddie made when she was focused on something, Richie admired everything the young girl did. 

Richie soon heard the sound of the doorbell, racing down the stairs to go say hello to the girl she adores.

"Heya, eds. How are you this fine morning?" Riche genuinely wanted to know, knowing the night that had taken place before.

"You know not to call me that, but I'm doing okay. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, kinda sore for having too much fun with your mom last if you know what I mean" Richie gave Eddie a wink, Eddie then gave a look of disgust hearing the sentence that had come out her mouth.

"That's nasty, Richie. Where's your mom? Is she taking Raven to school?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Yeah, Raven's school starts earlier than ours, and my mom is going shopping afterward." Raven had only started kindergarten, Richie loved her sister so much, she just hopes that she doesn't end up getting bullied like she did.

"Okay, well we should be going now, I'd hate to be late on the first day, and I would like to show up before the bowers gang does," Eddie said nervously, she feared being caught by henry and her friends.

With that, they both went to Richie's car, Eddie pressing play on the last tape that was in the car. The song ended up being Eddie my Love by the Cordettes, which only caught Richie by surprise and she quickly changed the tapes to listen to some Nirvana song Eddie didn't know. Eddie acted like she didn't notice the lyrics that had played before, but she couldn't stop thinking about what this meant, Eddie just shook it off not wanting to jump to conclusions.

Eddie looked over to Richie blushing, Richie looked gorgeous. Eddie wanted to kiss her, but she knew it would be wrong, it would be a sin to do such acts with a girl. But Richie was different, Richie was one of Eddie's best friends.


	4. the class.

The pair soon arrived at Derry High, where all hell starts. They got out of the car and joined the rest of the Losers Club, however, it was just Beverly, Bill, Ben, and Stan. Mike had been homeschooled, working on the farm with her grandfather.

"Hey, Losers!" Richie exclaimed, giving everyone highfives.

"Hey, Rich" Everyone said in unison.

"There's a party this weekend, is anyone coming?" Beverly said, he always knew when the parties were.

"Sure" five of the losers said.

"I would have to ask my mom, you guys know how she is about that stuff" Eddie said, not really wanting to go to the party anyway.

"Aw, Eds, you don't have to ask, you can just say your sleeping at Stan's house or something" Richie said, really wanting Eddie to go to the party since Eddie had never been to a party before. 

"Yeah, you can just say that, we all know I'm your mom's favorite anyways."

"True, I guess I can say that, Who's party is it anyways?" Eddie said agreeing to Richie's and Stan's statements.

"I think it's Betty Ripsom's party" Beverly said.

The bell rang bringing the group of teens to their first period. Eddie had only Beverly in the class, however, it would be fun since he was her lab partner in Biology. The teacher had already taken roll, letting the students do whatever they wanted since it was the first day of school.

"So how's Richie doing?"

"She's doing good, why do you ask?" Eddie was blushing, hearing Richie's name.

"Just wondering, you seem very fond of her."

"I do not!! She's my best friend, I wouldn't have a crush on her." Eddie's blush had gotten darker, however, she knew that she didn't have a crush on Richie. They've known each other since fourth grade, Eddie always grew fond over the girl, but she didn't have a crush on her. Besides, Eddie knew she didn't like girls that way, though, she never really had a crush on a guy either.

"Whatever you say, Eddie." Berverly knew it was false, he could see it by the way the two look at each other. They were each others world.


	5. the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// use of alcohol, forced kissing, violence.
> 
> also, the only gender-bent characters are the loser's club,

It was Saturday, the day of the party Eddie was dreading. Eddie was anxious about going, thinking about all the germs that would be everywhere, all the drunk and high teens dancing without a care in the world. But, Eddie knew she was going to be okay at least, she had her friends along her side, She had Richie along her side. 

Eddie had gotten ready wearing something that would be in Eddie’s normal comfort zone, not wanting to be completely uncomfortable. She wore a flannel with a black crop top underneath it, a pair of mom shorts that had a black belt to tie it all together, and a pair of her regular shoes that she wore on a daily basis. 

Eddie had told her mother that she was sleeping over at Stan’s house, Sonia allowed since it was Stan after all. Eddie left, walking to Stan’s house so it wasn’t a total lie. Eddie ended up reaching Stan’s house, seeing Bill’s van in front of the house. Eddie made her way into the house hearing everyone talking about the past week that had happened. 

Oh, H-hi, Eddie!” Bill said.

“Hi, are we all ready for the party?” 

“Yep,” Everyone said in unison, they all hoped in the minivan, Bill driving with Mike in the front seat.

On the car ride over Eddie felt a wave of anxiety, Richie seeing this, put her arms around Eddie’s body, whispering “Everything will be alright Eds, I promise.” With that, all of Eddie’s fears and anxiety washed away. Eddie was a blushing mess, Eddie thought the feeling of butterflies in her stomach was normal, however, it was just around Richie.

They soon arrived at the party, already seeing drunk teens passed out in the front yard. Eddie was shocked that they were already passed out. They reached the front door, entering. Eddie heard blasting music that made the house vibrate. Richie took Eddie’s hand giving it a firm grasp and leading her through the house to the kitchen. Eddie took a drink from the island and took a quick sniff, not knowing what it was, “Richie, do you know what this is?”

“Yeah, it's just beer, you’ll be fine. But, if you’d like, there’s Apple juice in the fridge.”

“Nah, I’m good, I’ll have the Beer,” Eddie said, she actually wanted to try it because if she didn’t try it now, she would never try it again.   
Eddie tried it, it tasted horrible, but she could stomach it. The pair soon made their way to the dance floor where the rest of the losers were. They all had some sort of alcoholic beverage in their hand, besides Mike, who was the designated driver for the night. 

They all danced until someone called for spin the bottle, Eddie was about to go back to the kitchen, but Beverly insisted on Eddie playing, Eddie agreed cause what else would she do besides seeing other people be passed out on the counter. All the teens huddled up in a circle, Eddie in between Richie and Beverly. 

Betty was the first one to spin the bottle, it ended up landing on Beverly, they both leaned in for a kiss, Beverly ended up moving her face to kiss Betty’s cheek. Beverly was dating Ben, not wanting to cheat on his love. Beverly spun the bottle next, landing on Ben, the kiss was just a quick peck on the lips, nothing more not wanting to cause a scene.

Ben spun the bottle, landing on some guy named brad who gave a chaste kiss on Ben’s lips, not knowing that Ben and Beverly were a thing. It went on for a couple more rounds until it landed on Richie, Richie ended up kissing someone, it was just a quick peck, not wanting to kiss them after all. Richie then spun the bottle, it landed on Eddie. Both had a deep blush on each other faces, Richie soon leaned in, pressing her lips onto Eddie’s, it felt like they were moving in slow motion, wanting the kiss to last forever. Richie pulled away, hearing cheers around the room.

Eddie then spun the bottle, it landing on Henry, What the fuck, Eddie thought, not wanting to kiss the high school bully. Henry pulled Eddie in, Eddie was expecting a quick kiss. The kiss was everything but that, Eddie was about to pull away, ending the kiss, Henry only pressed harder.

Richie was furious, Richie pushed Henry away from Eddie. “What the fuck! Way to ruin the mood.” Henry spat, about to pull back into the kiss, to Henry’s surprise, Richie punched Henry.   
“Get the fuck off her, she clearly didn’t want to continue the kiss,” Richie said, clenching her jaw. Eddie stayed frozen still processing the kiss that made her sick to her stomach. Henry soon threw a punch, only making Richie angrier. 

Richie started to tackle Henry to the floor, starting to through furious punches to his face. Beverly soon grabbed Richie to pull her off of Henry. Henry was unconscious on the floor. Eddie ran to the bathroom, sick from the alcohol or the kiss that had taken place.

Richie ran after Eddie, wanting to make sure she was alright. “Ed’s please open the door, it’s Richie.” to Richie’s request, the door was open. Eddie had tears in her eyes, she looked terrified. She wanted to leave.

“Yeah, Rich?” 

“Just checking up on you, let’s go back to my house, your not in any condition to stay here. Not after that,”

“Thank you, I really didn’t want to stay anyway.”

They all gathered in Bill’s van, Mike dropping Richie and Eddie off first, to Richie’s request. They went up to Richie’s room, Richie giving Eddie clothes to sleep in that were much too big. Eddie got changed in the bathroom, coming back to the room. A bed was set up on the floor, with Richie in it. 

“Can you sleep with me in your bed? It’s okay if you don’t want to, I just don’t want to get the nightmare again.” 

“Sure, anything for you, Ed’s” Richie went into her bed, laying down next to her awkwardly. Eddie snuggled up next to Richie, wanting to feel safe in her grasp. Eddie had her head on Richie’s chest, hearing her soft heartbeat. Richie had her arms around Eddie’s frame. They both fell asleep soon. They both were asleep in bliss, no nightmares, no worries to awaken them.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now Sunday, Eddie had just woken up, still in Richie's arms, adoring the embrace. Eddie turned to admire the lanky girl, she had black curls surrounding her face that looked perfect in the sunlight. She had constellations on her nose and cheeks, making her pale skin glow. Eddie wished that she could wake up in her embrace every morning. Why was Eddie thinking this way?

Eddie had thought about that for a while, while Richie was sleeping. Eddie had soon realized that she never had a crush on a guy, or even think one was attractive. Eddie figured out that she was a lesbian and had a crush on Richie. A stupid crush that would possibly one-sided. 

Eddie knew she couldn’t stay knowing her feelings towards Richie, since Richie could never like her back. Eddie decided that it was time to go home and possibly call Bev.

Eddie wrote a note telling Richie why she left, why she couldn’t hang around Richie anymore. Eddie got her things together, exiting from the window since Mr. and Mrs. Tozier didn’t know that Eddie was over. Eddie ran home with tears in her eyes, tears from possibly never seeing Richie again.

* * *

Richie woke up, not feeling Eddie around. Richie was confused on why Eddie left without saying anything. Richie grabbed her glasses that made her eyes look big, she saw a note on her bedside table, picking it up, and reading: 

_ Dear, Richie _

_ I’ve decided to leave early, knowing that you would not want to see me again after this letter. You would be repulsed by what you are about to read, repulsed by the thought of another girl having a crush on you. _

_ I’m scared of what you may think but, I have feelings for you. Not some feelings like a friend would have on another, I have feelings of being with you, being your girlfriend. I don’t know what your thinking but I know that you must be disgusted knowing that you kissed a girl that likes you. _

_ I don’t know what may come after this, but I know that you may not want to see me anymore. So, I’ve decided to keep my distance from you. I’m sorry for my feelings for you, I know that they are wrong. _

_ Goodbye,  _

_ Eds   
_

Richie read the letter with tears in her eyes. Why would Eddie think I would be repulsed by her? Richie thought. Richie knew that she had to go see Eddie, she has to know that the girl is okay.

* * *

Back at the Kaspbrak residence, Eddie was calling Bev in a fit of tears. Beverly was shocked, to say the least. “Eddie, What’s wrong hon?”

“I-I wrote a letter confessing to Richie that I have feelings for her,” Eddie was hysterical. She was scared of what Richie’s thinking. 

“It’s about time, but why are you crying?”

“Because I told her that we shouldn’t be around each other cause I know that she wouldn’t like me back.”

Eddie heard a laugh on the other side of the phone, “Eddie are you crazy? Of course, Richie likes you back, you’re all she talks about.” 

“Really?” Eddie asked to make sure she wouldn’t get her hopes up. 

“Yes, and now go to Richie and makeup.”

They both hung up, soon enough, Eddie heard light taps on her window. To Eddie’s surprise, she saw an upset looking Richie on the other side. Eddie went to go open the window, helping Richie inside. “Hey, Eddie,” Richie said. Sounding even more upset than Eddie could imagine.

“Hey, Rich, Why are yo-”

Eddie was cut off from a firm kiss pressed onto her lips, they felt soft and Eddie was hoping that it wouldn’t end. The kiss came to a stop, Eddie was shocked that it happened. “I’m sorry for making you think that I hate you. I actually have feelings for and could never hate you.”

This time Eddie pressed a chaste kiss to Richie’s lips, it was quick but sweet. The two talked about their feelings for each other. They ended up spending the day together watching movies and a few kisses in between. They adored each other. 


End file.
